Shine Together
by Erzsebeth Bathory
Summary: As long as she was happy, he'd be there for her. Bonnie/Matt friendship. Bamon pairing.


**Disclaimer: **_The Vampire Diaries _is copyright © L.J. Smith and all others associated with legal rights.

**Author's note #1: **This story takes place some time in the future. It's a Bamon fic but it also focuses on the Matt/Bonnie friendship.

* * *

><p>"Shine Together"<p>

* * *

><p>Only twelve more weeks until the little miracle would be welcomed into the world.<p>

Oh sure. _ONLY_.

Bonnie grunted as she struggled to sit up from her pillows. Her back ached like hell, her hips were sore, and she experienced tremendous heartburn. Typically charismatic and upbeat, the red headed psychic witch was feeling anything _but_.

There was a gentle knock on the door followed by the sound of Matt's voice. "Can I come in?"

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Bonnie said, "Sure, sure."

The blond poked his head into the room. "I can come back later if you want."

"No, no, come inside!" It wasn't a forced plea; rather, she was grateful for the company. "Please, Matt."

* * *

><p>Matt entered and closed the door behind him. He observed the vast bedroom and was overwhelmed with the sight of polished, elegant European furniture. He felt like he had stepped into a fancy hotel. "Whoa, who did the decorating here?"<p>

Bonnie patted a space next to her on the bed and said, "Both of us. Damon's got great taste and I can't complain about the money spent."

A brief, somber look flashed crossed his face as he took her invitation and seated himself. "Yeah, speaking of the _father, _where is he? I figured he'd be here to tell me to get lost."

"I think he's out hunting."

"So he left you alone?"

"Matt, he has to feed. Besides he's never gone for too long." Bonnie's features were scrunched. "Wait. How did you get in?"

"You gave me, Stefan, and the girls spare keys, remember? Way back when?"

"Ohhhh yeah…" She laughed tiredly and pushed back her hair and started to gather it into a ponytail when she realized she didn't have a tie. Matt, having figured out her intentions, reached over to her dresser and picked up one. She offered her thanks and was able to do her hair. "I've been so forgetful lately."

Matt shrugged as he fixed his gaze at the nearby window. Dark oak leaves rustled in the wind outside and occasionally tapped against the glass. "Not your fault. You've been busy preparing for your baby."

Bonnie's hazel brown eyes danced with joy as she placed her hands over her round belly. "I may be as big as a house but I couldn't be happier. The pain's pretty bad at times, especially tonight, but just knowing that in a few weeks I'm going to be a _mommy_ is just... There just aren't enough words to describe how I feel!"

Light blue eyes focused on her face. He couldn't help but see how positively beautiful she looked. She had that _glow_ that he heard people use to describe the happiness a mom-to-be would radiate. "Bonnie, you really look happy."

"I am!" The enthusiasm in her voice was meticulous, pain and all. "I'm really glad you came by to visit, Matt. Thank you so much. You know, I was worried for a while."

"About…?"

"About us."

Out of everyone in the group, he was the most dead set against not only Bonnie's union with Damon but especially when he learned of her being pregnant with his child. It made him sick, knowing full well of the tumultuous history behind the vampire which often involved someone getting hurt or killed. Even sensible and level-headed Meredith, the one person Damon could never compel, reluctantly gave her blessing to the couple. This resulted with Matt not speaking to anyone, opting to bury himself completely with his schoolwork and football. Not even his closest friend, Stefan, could bring him out of his funk. Yet months passed and Matt started to miss everyone, Bonnie in particular. Fortunately for him, Bonnie had a forgiving heart and eagerly asked him to come back, unlike Elena and Meredith. For a while their velociraptor sisterhood was firmly in tact and they were not willing to be lenient on anyone who made Bonnie upset, even if it was someone who was their childhood friend. Damon in particular was amused with the entire scenario, enjoying the fact that the girls' mistrust was placed upon the gallant white knight.

Bonnie reached out and took his large hand with both of her small ones. Her touch was warm and inviting. Matt stared helplessly at their physical connection. Desperately he wanted to pull her into his arms and hold her. He wanted to confess how he wished he were the father. He wanted to be overjoyed with the notion of starting a family with her, to have some sense of normalcy for them.

"I'm glad you're here now," Bonnie spoke sincerely. "Everyone's together again. It feels right."

He imagined leaning over and planting a kiss on her forehead. He wanted to tell her that he really cared for her and that he wanted nothing but the best for her. Just then the door clicked open and the sound of an exaggerated hand clap filled the room, followed by a painfully familiar voice.

"Truly a Kodak moment, Mutt."

Inwardly Matt cringed at Damon's mocking tone while Bonnie chirped, "You're back!"

The vampire now stood at the foot of the bed, his arms across his chest, and one hand holding a brown paper bag. His body language seemed to indicate that he'd always been standing there, watching the two friends as if it was the most natural thing for him to do. Tilting his head to one side, he said to Bonnie, "Of course, my little Redbird. I brought some more food for you, the particular ones you claimed you were craving before you fell asleep. I had to enlist Meredith's help for this and I'm telling you right now: that will be the absolute _last_ time I'm teaming up with her on anything."

Bonnie cracked a wide grin as she released her hold over Matt. "What did she say to you? Waaait, don't tell me you're still frightened over Meredith? She's so sweet!"

Matt rose from the bed and started to cross the room as Damon's boots scuffed along the floor. The two males stood side by side momentarily and their gazes were locked in a silent showdown.

_Don't you hurt her, _Matt mentally warned, knowing full well Damon could hear his thoughts. _Don't make me regret letting this happen._

_Don't you get tired of having to constantly repeat yourself? _the other rebuked with a glint of amusement in his black eyes. _I can take over from here. See yourself off the premises.  
><em>

A fraction of a second later, they broke apart and Matt headed for the exit. As he was prepared to leave, Bonnie called out to him.

"Leaving so soon? We should hang out again before the baby comes! Call me when you get home so I know you're safe!"

Matt couldn't help but chuckle as he waved to her. Bonnie should have sensed the animosity between himself and Damon but instead she played innocent. He knew she knew exactly what was going on, but that she only wanted everyone to get along. But before complete and total chaos would hit the fan, she wouldn't hesitate to speak her mind. Though easily frightened and overwhelmed at times, she could be grounded and focused when needed. She could juggle her emotions when the situation called for it.

As for Damon... Well, there was no love loss between them. He was too much of a headache, a cruel and sadistic bastard. If he fell off the face of the earth, Matt would be the first to pop open a bottle of champagne. Of course Bonnie would not be thrilled with the notion. Neither would Elena, whom for a very long time was involved in a love triangle between herself, Damon, and Stefan. But there was no denying the times he'd seen with his own eyes, when no one thought he was looking, when Damon valiantly protected Bonnie. Damon could be _overprotective_ at times - more so than he'd ever been with Elena - and treated her as if she were made of china.

Never the less Matt did his best to be civil when around Damon. He wouldn't let his play on words get him riled up, but he would never let himself be a pushover either. Even though he was only human, he was a fighter through and through. He would honor and defend those he loved, and he would be ready to face anyone who dared to lay a finger on any of his friends.

Throwing a quick glance over his shoulder, Matt watched as Damon sat himself at Bonnie's side, his face hovering over hers. His hand was resting on her belly and she was saying something only her beloved could hear. His other hand started to rub her lower back and whatever he said to her made her giggle and blush. Matt had to admit: it looked like a picture perfect moment.

_As long as she's happy, _Matt thought was he finally granted them much needed privacy. _I'll be there for her. We'll **all** be together with her.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note #2: <strong>The only way I can see a vampire siring a child with a human is if magic is involved. Since Bonnie's a witch, therefore, I can see a possibility of her having a kid with Damon. But then again, let's not get serious. It's only fiction and I'm only playing with Ms. Smith's characters :) Please let me know what you thought! Was anybody out of character? Did I do okay with the Matt/Bonnie friendship? Did I do okay with Matt in general? (BTW I think Matt deserves his own happy ending). C&Cs are very welcome! Thank you for reading!


End file.
